


Like a Halo in Reverse

by bfcure



Category: Heroes (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Methos is the Avatar of Time, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайлар сбежал с Пятого уровня не совсем сам. Вопрос в том, зачем старейшему Бессмертному помогать серийному убийце, если этот убийца не собирается останавливаться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Halo in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Горец", таймлайн – для "Героев" первый сезон, для "Горца" пост!канон

Название секции для тех, чьи способности несли в себе в прямом смысле слова убийственную угрозу — Пятый уровень, — намекало скорее на высокую степень секретности и короткий список допуска, а не на фактическое местоположение. Двадцать камер — десять слева и десять справа — с пуленепробиваемым стеклом вместо решеток, лаборатория, кабинет доктора П., пост охраны — вот и всё «хозяйство».   
  
Свет гасили ровно в десять после рутинной проверки, все ли пациенты на месте и кто из них в сознании: никому не хотелось испытывать замки в камерах на прочность. На объект номер 235-Н охранники привычно не обращали внимания: человек, личность которого установить не удалось (программа распознавания лиц, а также запросы в ФБР, АНБ и Интерпол делу не помогли абсолютно), сидел на кровати в позе лотоса, низко опустив голову, и не шевелился. Можно было подумать, что он находится в глубоком трансе или накачан транквилизаторами по самую макушку.  
  
— Этот парень меня напрягает, — признавался один из охранников, Ронни, своему напарнику. — Сидит и сидит, как изваяние. Каждый божий день. Он хотя бы моргает?  
  
— А тебя это волнует? — хмыкал напарник. — Сострадательный ты наш. Может, ещё здоровьем Психопата поинтересуешься? Давай, навести красавчика — вдруг он тапочки отбросил после сегодняшних тестов.   
  
В ответ Ронни крестился, плевал через левое плечо и утыкался в монитор, бормоча молитвы: третью камеру справа от входа в секцию занимал Сайлар, и, даже одурманенный и привязанный к железной каталке, он пугал до чёртиков всех, кому доводилось дежурить на Пятом уровне. Йог доставлял намного меньше хлопот. Точнее — ноль целых, хрен десятых. Все бы так.  
  


*******

  
  
Прислушиваясь к разговору охранников, Митос позволил себе едва заметно усмехнуться, а потом опять уставился в стену. Перед его внутренним взором горели багряным цветом мерцающие и переплетающиеся нити, но транс и коктейль из успокоительных препаратов от доктора П. были тут ни при чем. Для того чтобы видеть, медитировать Митосу не требовалось, а лекарства в его крови прекращали своё действие и растворялись без следа через пятнадцать, максимум тридцать минут после введения, спасибо Небесам за метаболизм Бессмертных.   
  
Хотя от Бессмертных Митос тоже отличался, и если бы десять лет назад Дункан Маклауд поймал его на слове и всё-таки отрубил ему голову, то его ждал бы весьма неприятный сюрприз. Да, выброс накопленной за пять тысяч лет энергии был бы колоссальным, и она бы выжгла всё на тысячи миль вокруг, но Маклауду она всё равно не досталась бы, потому что у этой энергии уже был свой хозяин, выбравший Митоса в качестве своего носителя. И этого хозяина звали Время.  
  
Митос не знал ни своего настоящего имени, ни откуда он пришёл. Свою первую смерть и первую голову врага он тоже забыл. В веке меди и бронзы именно понимание того, что он всего лишь подходящий сосуд — человеческое тело не способно выдержать этот проклятый дар, — чуть не лишило Митоса рассудка и привело его к банде Кроноса.   
  
Четыре всадника с разводами краски на лицах сеяли хаос и разрушение, оставляя после себя дымящиеся руины и редких выживших. История запомнила их как Всадников Апокалипсиса.   
  
Иногда городам и деревням улыбалась удача: Митос уводил Всадников прочь, заговаривал им зубы, рассказывая о дурных снах и предзнаменованиях.  
  
— Ты предсказываешь будущее, — однажды сказал ему Кронос, и в его голосе звучало обвинение.  
Митос покачал головой и ничего не ответил.   
  
При всём желании он не сумел бы объяснить, во всяком случае, так, чтобы Кронос его понял, что будущее действительно открыто пророкам, но это только один из вариантов, и для Вселенной не имеет значения, сбудется ли он или всё случится иначе. Что все существа на свете: люди, животные, растения — живут согласно своей временной линии, и как раз эти линии Митос и видит. Каждая линия — хитрое сплетение подвижных нитей из событий и решений. В своем естественном, нормальном состоянии они мерцают серебром, некоторые нити рвутся… Это не страшно — на их месте возникают новые. Но есть события и решения, зафиксированные Временем, от которых зависит многое, в том числе и окружающий людей мир, и если изменить их, то само существование этого мира окажется под вопросом.   
  
Подобные изменения раз за разом окрашивают временные линии в тревожный красный цвет, пульсирующий в сознании Митоса невыносимой головной болью.   
  
Три тысячи лет назад эта боль и алые всполохи, похожие на дорожки свежей крови, заставили Митоса принять тот факт, что он механик, обязанный латать Время — старую машину, разваливающуюся на части, ведь без неё Вселенная схлопнется, как проколотый воздушный шарик. Он покинул Всадников и направился на Север, чтобы вернуть линиям правильную окраску.  
  
Сейчас происходило то же самое. Иден и Гаитянин не должны были поймать Сайлара — в игру вступил случайный фактор в виде ветки, хрустнувшей под ногой убегающего убийцы.   
От идиотской идеи пойти к Беннету и сказать ему:  
— Отпустите маньяка, у вас тут из-за него целое временное одеяло горит, — Митос отказался сразу, хотя соблазн был велик.   
  
Беннет попросту ему не поверил бы, и это при лучшем раскладе. Пришлось импровизировать на ходу и разыгрывать сцену «я бессмертный социопат со склонностью к насилию, вот стою у вас на виду в модном черном пальто и с мечом наперевес, хватайте меня, пока не передумал». Мгновенное исцеление и его световые эффекты — гуляющие по коже синие молнии — заинтересовали Беннета, как Митос и рассчитывал. Пыток он не боялся: он висел на дыбе в эпоху расцвета испанской инквизиции, его лично допрашивал Торквемада, а потом Митоса торжественно сожгли на костре. Два раза, потому что после сожжения номер один он воскрес рановато: толпа не успела разойтись, а палач — спуститься с помоста.   
  
Поставленной цели Митос добился: в первый же день его поместили в камеру на Пятом уровне. Но если Беннет думал, что, тщательно изучив своего пленника, он поможет Клэр, то он просчитался, к нескрываемому удовольствию Митоса (а что, и в Аду доступны маленькие радости).  
Какие бы тесты ни изобретал доктор П., Митос не издавал ни звука.   
  
— Ноа, это невероятно! Как это может быть? Способности есть, а генетического маркера, выявленного профессором Сурешем, нет!  
  
А тем временем, пока добрый доктор и Беннет терялись в догадках, Митос a.k.a непокорный объект 235-Н изучал обстановку и искал удобного случая.  
  
Он слышал все разговоры, а в часы между полуночью и рассветом гулял по комплексу, не встречая никаких препятствий на своём пути: дверь камеры предусматривала возможность открыть её изнутри, правда, для этого требовалось немного смекалки и очень много настойчивости.   
  
Разумеется, Гаитянин стоял на страже, но абсолютный слух Митоса и его бесшумность при передвижении были не способностью, а навыком, оттачиваемым тысячелетиями. К тому же кто смог бы причинить вред Аватару Времени? Верно, никто.  
  
В ожидании полуночи, замерев в неизменной позе лотоса, Митос размышлял о судьбах тех, чьи временные линии привели его сюда.   
  
Вчера мрачные охранники пронесли по коридору черный пластиковый мешок, и Митосу не нужно было гадать, чье это тело: он знал, что оно принадлежит Иден МакКейн. Жаль её, но глупышка сама напросилась. Была и другая причина, по которой Митос не стал предупреждать Иден о результате безумной эскапады: её временная линия сияла ярко, как свеча перед тем, как угаснуть, и если бы Иден не застрелилась, чтобы помешать Сайлару обрести способность внушать остальным свою волю, она погибла бы на задании неделю спустя. С точки зрения мироздания разницы никакой.   
  
Айзек Мендес писал тот вариант будущего, что засел в его голове, и не подозревал, что если бы он не нарисовал ядерный взрыв, превращающий Нью-Йорк в пепел, возможно, предотвращать было бы нечего. Заглядывая вперед, получая знание о том, что ещё не случилось, он словно цементировал и фиксировал этот взрыв в общем одеяле из линий, уменьшая шансы на иное развитие событий.  
  
Хиро Накамуре везло по-крупному: он несколько раз нарушал первое правило путешественника во времени — никогда не пересекать собственную временную линию, но, как ни странно, не натворил ничего непоправимого. Пока.  
  
А ещё Митос думал о том, что по обитателям соседних камер можно часы сверять и что главное — завтра в лаборатории сдержаться и не посоветовать доктору П. использовать свой медицинский диплом по прямому назначению — в качестве туалетной бумаги.   
  
Девчонка (как её звать? Точно, Ханна) наконец перестала биться всем телом о стену и теперь тихо скулила. Белокурый ангелочек со вспышками неконтролируемой ярости, силой десяти взрослых мужчин и списком жертв, превышающим «достижения» Сайлара раз в пять. Каждую полночь одно и то же: успокоительное, которым несчастную пичкал доктор П., оказывало противоположный эффект, и Митос чувствовал парадоксальную обиду — когда-то он учился у Асклепия, а тот не брал к себе в ученики кого попало, и доктора П. наверняка с крыльца пинками бы спустил, наказав не позорить гордое звание врача.  
  
Ханна задремала. Пора. И стоило поторопиться: доктор П. сотоварищи над Сайларом работали усердно, практически не покладая рук, и у того уже трижды останавливалось сердце. А слова Беннета:   
— Оживите его, если эта скотина подохнет, то исключительно на моих условиях, — эхом отдавались у Митоса в голове, и так раскалывавшейся от мигрени: количество временных линий, изменивших цвет, увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии.  
  
Митос осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь лаборатории и прошёл к полкам с лекарствами. Нужные препараты лежали на виду — что за безалаберность! — а рецепт он помнил наизусть.   
— Мой дорогой доктор П., я сомневаюсь, что вы читали «Графа Монте-Кристо». Зря. Оч-чень полезная книга.  
  
В камеру Сайлара Митос также проник без особого труда. Тот был без сознания и вряд ли ощутил, как в руку воткнулась игла шприца, наполненная красноватой жидкостью. Скоро пульс и дыхание замедлятся до такой степени, что их сложно будет обнаружить, а кожа приобретет восковую бледность. Идеальная имитация мертвеца.   
  
Второй шприц со стимулятором Митос держал наготове. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания отпускать на все четыре стороны того, кто не остановится и продолжит убивать. Пострадает множество невинных людей, и Маклауд не одобрил бы его решение, но временные линии пылают, и у Митоса нет выбора. Он дождётся момента, когда доктор П. и Беннет перевезут «труп» в морг, введёт стимулятор… Ну а дальше Сайлар как-нибудь справится сам. Рискованный план? Да. Но кто не рискует, тот не пьёт тёмный «Гиннесс» в баре Джо Доусона.  
  
Беннет приехал под утро — позже, чем ожидал Митос. Ему не терпелось выбраться с Пятого уровня и вылететь в Париж: Джо и Маклауд, наверное, уже с ума сходят от волнения. Но остальные этапы операции, к его облегчению, прошли как по маслу. И неожиданный бонус: Беннет и Ронни остались в живых. Правда, напарник Ронни оказался не таким везучим. Митос наткнулся на его тело у двери в лабораторию; у бедняги было перерезано горло. Тем не менее, расстраиваться по этому поводу некогда: Митосу необходимо было забрать свою одежду — белый свитер он позаимствовал у Маклауда, и тот расстроится, если любимый предмет гардероба не вернется к нему в целости и сохранности. А также выручить из сейфа Беннета свой верный Айвенго, стереть все данные о себе из компьютеров Компании и уничтожить образцы крови и ДНК, чтобы, если к ним в лапы угодит ещё один Бессмертный, у Компании не было генетического материала для сравнения…  
  


*******

  
  
— Как это понимать, «он ушёл»? — Беннет поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и нахмурился.  
  
— Они оба ушли, — пролепетал Ронни. Его до сих пор колотило.  
  
— А тебя Сайлар не тронул, потому что ты в рубашке родился?  
  
— Я под столом спрятался. А потом йог, ну, то есть объект 235-Н меня окликнул. «Эй, — говорит, — у твоего шефа проблемы. Ты б его из морга выпустил, а? Но сначала отдай мне свои носки и ботинки, у меня ноги замерзли».  
  
— А ты что?  
  
— Отдал. Любой бы отдал, если бы перед ним мечом размахивали.  
  
— Что с компьютерами?  
  
— Система восстановлена, но все данные об объекте 235-Н таинственным образом исчезли.  
  
— Записи с видеокамер?  
  
— Бесполезно. Он будто знал, где у камер слепые зоны. Его лицо ни разу не попало в кадр.  
  
— Мы его найдём. А сейчас вызовите ко мне доктора Тейт. Она помогала доктору Петерсону и в курсе всех его дел. Передайте ей, чтобы через два часа вся информация по Сайлару была у меня на столе.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  


*******

  
  
Митос брёл по обочине шоссе, но попутку ловить не торопился. Головная боль затихла, как насытившийся, довольный зверь. Временные линии разворачивались гигантским серебряным цветком, и захоти Митос того, он мог бы с легкостью проследить, чем закончатся истории тех, кого он встретил на Пятом уровне.   
  
Митос не собирался этого делать. Он снова починил машину-Время и заслужил небольшой отпуск. Например, на Бора-Бора или Таити. Словом, там, где тепло и море. А Маклауду и Джо он позвонит из номера в каком-нибудь дорогущем отеле после пятого бокала кьянти или как только отправит Хиро Накамуре анонимное письмо с просьбой вести себя осторожнее.   
  
Время детям не игрушка.


End file.
